Chapter 179
Five Years is the 179th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ryo Fui enters the banquet as Shou Bun Kun hits Shin on his head, because of his actions. He tells Ri Boku to forgive him and takes his leave with Shin. Ryo Fui walks towards Ri Boku and asks him what is going on. He asks if Shin did something disrespectful as Ri Boku says he was just teasing him. Shou Bun Kun now with Shin at the correct table is scolding Shin. Though the banquet turned out to be awkward, it could also be seen as rather lively in its own way. As the discussion turned to the hostage issue, the Zhao affirmed that they had to bring back Shun Pei Kun no matter what. In response, Ei Kin, one of Ryo Fui underlings asks for another hostage to hold onto until they receive Kankou. Due to this, lord Hei To, a prominent figure of the Zhao financial circle, was chosen to be the replacement hostage. In the end this event was concluded without a single drop of blood being spilled. Ri Boku and his entourage is getting back home. When they are walking down the stairs, Kaine is being called by Ka Ryo Ten. She is glad to see that this event ended peacefully as Kaine says she is as naive as before. Kaine also mentions that she will be exposed soon as to be a women. Shin and Kyou Kai walks outside the royal palace as he then sees Ka Ryo Ten with one of the Zhao soldiers and asks what they are doing. He asks her to come to him a she says that this is the person she talked about from the last war. Kaine is calling Shin names and tells him that he is a moron. Shin tells they don't have time to talk as they are needed elsewhere. Ka Ryo Ten and Kaine are saying their goodbyes as Ka Ryo Ten then walks to Shin. Kyou Kai asks if she should leave. Shin says that to be a good idea. The person they where supposed to meet is Ei Sei as he is waiting for them at the balcony. They are happy to see the three of them together. Shin noticed the lack of absence of the king and asks him if the power struggle has gotten worse. He didn't talk with any of the Zhao soldiers and wasn't even there at the banquet. Ei Sei says that if he thinks that, then his plan succeeded. For the power struggle, his faction is growing in power. Shou Bun Kun managed to solve the long standing issue of their flood control which has always been a difficult problem. This tasks may seem troublesome, but they are a good way to gain merit. Ei Sei says that they will only have five years left to get to the point where they needed to be. Both Shin and Ka Ryo Ten are shocked and asks why only five years. In five years he will be 22 years old and then the coming of age ceremony will begin. At the ceremony, the king will have his ceremony at You Jou city so that everyone can publicly recognise him as the sovereign of the Qin state. Once that happens all the nationalist who so far remained silent, even those that are in Ryo Fui camp should start coming over to his faction. That is why Ryo Fui will try to destroy them before that. Ka Ryo Ten says that five years won't be enough. Shin says that it has to be. He says the enemy is not going to wait until they are ready. Ei Sei asks Shin if he will be able to become a full general in five years. Ei Sei says if he makes it, the first conquest will be handed to Shin. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryo Fui *Shin *Shou Bun Kun *Ri Boku *Kaine *Kyou Kai *Shun Pei Kun mentioned *Kou Son Ryuu *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei Characters introduced *Hei To *Ei Kin mentioned *Tei Koku mentioned Chapter notes *Ri Boku and his entourage is getting back home. *Ei Sei lack of absence was part of his plan. *Ei Sei faction is growing in power. *Shou Bun Kun managed to solve their flood control problem. *Only five years remain, until the coming of age ceremony. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters